<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2490 by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next), Likoris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345063">2490</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020'>fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likoris/pseuds/Likoris'>Likoris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy (one-sided), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter (mentioned), Teenage Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likoris/pseuds/Likoris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Роза влюблена уже две тысячи четыреста девяносто дней.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2490</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Она влюбилась почти семь лет назад, хотя в письме родителям написала, что он ужасный задавака, у которого наверняка не будет друзей. Впрочем, она сама тогда не понимала, почему ей обязательно надо было о нем рассказать, ведь были куда более важные темы — ее первые впечатления от Хогвартса, внезапное распределение на Рейвенкло. Да что угодно было важнее их девяностосекундной встречи в Хогвартс-экспрессе, которая, по идее, не должна была бы сыграть никакой роли ни в ее будущей учебе, ни в жизни вообще. Но в тот момент она была так расстроена тем, что не подружилась с ним, что единственным утешением могло стать лишь одобрение родителей, вернее, в данном случае, отца, которое — она была в этом уверена — не заставило бы себя ждать.</p><p>И уж точно она тогда не представляла, что через семь лет будет мысленно возвращаться в тот день, пытаясь представить, что она могла сделать иначе, чтобы не стоять теперь в одиночестве. И что самое обидное — она до сих пор не знала ответа на этот вопрос. Впрочем, она уже давно поняла, что ничего не понимает в отношениях: пока все однокурсницы открывали прелести романтических отношений с противоположным, а иногда и со своим полом, она, Роза, открывала прелести неограниченного доступа в Запретную секцию, пропуск в которую ей выдала лично директор МакГонагалл. И как и на первом курсе, она утешала себя тем, что родители гордятся ее достижениями, хотя сама понимала, что ей это уже совсем не так важно, как раньше.</p><p>В глубине души она хотела быть как все — ходить гулять к озеру в погожие дни, целоваться на Астрономической башне и пить отвратительно сладкие напитки в этом кошмарном кафе мадам Паддифут, которое, если верить родителям, за прошедшие годы стало еще более ужасным. Но главное, чтобы рядом с ней был именно тот, кого она все еще считала немного задавакой. А вместо этого она набирала книги в библиотеке и приписывала к своему заданию по древним рунам, самому сложному и самому любимому предмету, лишние три дюйма, которые в конце концов ей просто запретили писать. Но даже руны были проще отношений с людьми, а тем более с парнями. А она не пыталась это изменить.</p><p>Она была достаточно рациональна, чтобы никого не винить в том, что ей пришлось прийти на выпускной в одиночестве. Наверное, ей стоило больше времени проводить с теми, кто мог бы стать ей друзьями, а не довольствоваться редким общением с кузенами и кузинами, которые вот уже тридцать шесть песен прекрасно веселились без нее. С другой стороны, их не ждала годичная стажировка в Египетском магическом археологическом университете, которую она выиграла в конкурсе, написав эссе, которое поразило всю комиссию.</p><p>Интересно, когда школа останется позади, а она окажется больше чем в трех тысячах миль от Англии, эта дурацкая влюбленность перестанет иметь значение? Или даже гуляя между Египетскими пирамидами, она не сможет выгнать из своих мыслей «светлый образ своего возлюбленного»? Да, она даже пыталась читать эти дурацкие девчоночьи журналы в надежде, что они помогут ей — самые бесполезные десять часов в ее жизни. Хотя тогда она сама не понимала, чего именно ждала от журналов — инструкции, как привлечь его внимание, или рецепта зелья, которое действительно поможет его забыть.</p><p>Когда объявили белый танец, она как раз думала о том, что давно пора уходить. В двадцать первом веке эта традиция казалась безумно глупой. Какой смысл в танце, на который приглашают девушки, когда вокруг танцует достаточно много однополых пар? Когда одни хотят верить в равенство полов, а другие не хотят относить себя ни к одному из них. Ей казалось, что само понятия «белого танца» отбрасывает их минимум лет на тридцать назад, если не на триста. </p><p>Но девушки вокруг нее все равно начали приглашать парней и других девушек. Она смотрела, как ее соседка по комнате ведет на танцпол Альбуса, и внезапно поняла, что не будет выглядеть странно или глупо, если сейчас подойдет и пригласит его. Она никогда никого не приглашала на танец и вряд ли сделает это в будущем, но сейчас, отчаянно борясь с охватывающим ее чувством неловкости, она шаг за шагом приближалась к нему, малодушно надеясь, что кто-то другой успеет раньше нее. Мерлин, теперь понятно, почему Шляпа отказалась распределять ее на Гриффиндор.</p><p>Биение ее сердца, казалось, заглушало уже начавшую играть музыку, когда она оказалась перед ним. </p><p>— Потанцуем? — произнесла она непослушными губами, желая в этот момент оказаться как можно дальше от этого мордредового Большого зала с его безвкусными украшениями и устаревшими традициями.</p><p>— Конечно, — улыбнулся Скорпиус и взял ее за руку, которую она, оказывается, успела ему протянуть. </p><p>Она узнала эту улыбку — он улыбался так, когда был действительно рад, пусть и чему-то не очень важному, например, хорошей оценке по трансфигурации, на которую он ходил за компанию с Альбусом, но которую не стремился учить, в отличие от любимых чар.</p><p>Они вышли на середину зала, он положил руку ей на талию, и они начинали медленно двигаться, в то время как ей хотелось закричать, что она важнее, чем какая-то там оценка. Она здесь, рядом, она влюблена в него уже две тысячи четыреста девяносто дней, они провели, находясь в одном помещении, больше пяти тысяч часов вместе и триста сорок семь раза брали в библиотеке одни и те же книги, но она так и не рискнула обсудить со Скорпиусом ни одну из них.</p><p>— Ты очень грустная, — прошептал Скорпиус ей на ухо.</p><p>— Просто переживаю за результаты экзаменов, — зачем-то соврала она, хотя сейчас те волновали ее в последнюю очередь. Она была абсолютно уверена, что сдала все на «превосходно».</p><p>И он тоже был уверен — она поняла это по его улыбке. Когда она только успела научиться различать ее оттенки?</p><p>Ей немного хотелось, чтобы музыка не кончалась, чтобы она могла и дальше кружиться в объятиях Скорпиуса на этом нелепом балу. Она хотела запомнить эти сто двадцать два такта, чтобы вспоминать весь следующий год в далеком жарком Египте, хотя и уже сейчас она понимала, что будет жалеть, что не решались сделать что-то более дерзкое, чем просто приглашение на танец.</p><p>Но музыка перестала играть, Скорпиус отпустил ее руку и отступил на шаг, склонясь в символичном поклоне, а рядом тут же возник Альбус. Ее кузен зашептал что-то на ухо Скорпиусу, а тот в ответ приобнял его за плечи. Он улыбался. Скорпиус улыбался той самой улыбкой, которая возникала у него на лице, когда команда Слизерина побеждала в чемпионате по квиддичу или когда он получал высокую оценку за эссе по любимым чарам, над которым, Роза знала, он просидел все выходные. Той улыбкой, которая никогда не будет предназначена ей.</p><p>Роза ушла с бала быстрым шагом, стараясь не оглядываться. Часы в зале пробили полночь.</p><p>Она была влюблена в Скорпиуса Малфоя уже две тысячи четыреста девяносто один день, но она больше не позволит ему влиять на свою жизнь. Ну или по крайней мере попытается.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>